


凝视深空

by CorrineJL



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrineJL/pseuds/CorrineJL
Summary: 安娜觉得有人透过新家的落地镜在看她。
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	凝视深空

安娜觉得有人在看着自己。

这种感觉是在她搬进这间房子之后产生的——这里原先住着一位古怪的物理学家，搞着一些谁也看不懂的研究，密集的公式写满了一块又一块黑板，仿佛某种古老又神秘的咒语一般。

直到不久前，物理学家因为某些原因搬了家，下一个住进来的房客就是安娜。

这种被凝视的感觉是没有证据的，全凭她的直觉（她喜欢称之为女人的第六感）。在经过仔细的调查、搜寻之后，她将这种感觉的源头锁定在了客厅里的那面落地镜里。

她非常肯定，有人正在这面镜子的另一边看着自己。即便她把镜子拆下来，仔细检查了它后面的墙壁并且没有发现任何可疑之处，她仍然这样相信着。

她的直觉告诉她，倘若有什么途径可以让她穿过镜面，看着她的人一定在镜子另一边的世界站着——这是她对于“被凝视”这种感觉的体会。

是的，就像那无法解释的微观物理学一样，无论观测者躲在哪里，只要有观测行为的发生，被观测对象就会发现。

“到底是谁在观测谁呢？”安娜忍不住想。

换作平常，她一定会换房子，或者至少处理掉那面镜子，这种警觉仿佛是身为女性天生自带的技能。但是这次比较反常——她从这种“被凝视”感中竟然感觉不到任何的侵略性，或者是恶意——就跟被一只温顺的猫咪看着没有两样。

她不认为对面真的会是一只猫咪，但是也许……“被看看也没什么，对吧？就当多了个室友。”她产生了这样近乎疯狂的想法。

更疯狂的是，她真的在这双神秘的眼睛的注视下，开始了正常生活。

一觉到天明。

安娜每天起床的第一件事，就是在镜子前出现一下，让自己全身都在里面映出来。她把这当做说早安——尽管她从来不和镜子对话，但能通过她的第六感捕捉到那视线中最细微的情绪变化。它们每天都不一样，在她身上停留的时间也长短不一，但是始终像猫一样温顺。

她烤了蛋糕，会刻意拿到镜子前吃。买了新衣服，当然也在镜子前试穿。从外面淋雨回来，第一件事也是跑到镜子前擦拭自己湿漉漉的头发。

她照镜子的频繁程度，如果在一个不知情的外人看来，一定显得有些过分自恋了。但是大部分时候她并不是在看自己，而是希望给另一双眼睛看看自己。

日子一天天过去，没有任何与那视线有关的事情发生。它与其像是凝视她，不如说是更像一个安静的观众——它只看安娜在舞台上表演的独角戏，而安娜甚至没有剧本。但是这无关紧要，安娜表演什么它就看什么。

她逐渐喜欢上了这种被无言地注视着的感觉，那视线于她来说已经不止是不具有侵略性，甚至让她感到安心。

“如果有一天，那双眼睛从我身上移开了，我说不定会心碎的。”她在日记里悄悄写道。

这一写不要紧，她反倒给自己施加了心理暗示——她开始疯狂地担心、患得患失，希望那视线永远不要从她身上移开。而“它不再看我，改看别人了”的想法只要在她的脑海里稍微地浮出水面，她就疯了似的要把它摁回去。

温顺和安静已经不能满足她了，她想要那视线里有些别的东西。

第二天晚上，她穿着一条粉色的新裙子来到镜子前。

她对着镜子转了两圈，这条裙子越看越喜欢。

不仅是她喜欢，她觉得镜子对面的那双眼睛也喜欢。

这不是一条多贵、多高级的裙子，但是某些方面微妙地让她迷恋——她喜欢自己的身体被它遮住的部分，在面料下展现出的轮廓和质感。她也喜欢自己的身体没被它遮住的部分，露出的皮肤和肌肉的线条。

她并不总是对自己完全满意，但是在这条裙子里，她认为自己看起来十分可口。“认为自己看起来可口”是种不可多得的状态，需要天时地利人和都恰到好处——如果今天天气太过晦气，又或者身处某些不那么让她有安全感的地方，又或者自己的心情、肚子没有达到合适的状态，她都不会觉得自己可口。如此苛刻的条件，如果用数学公式来计算它每时每刻的概率，恐怕将全世界的黑板都写满也写不完。

完全可以说，荷尔蒙是和宇宙终极规律联系在一起的。

现在，宇宙的真理如流星般闪现。它的光芒炽热，以一种不可忽视的姿态在夜的幕布下招摇过市，留下一条不会即刻散去的发光尾迹。这是一个温柔的、充满爱意的指令，由大脑和宇宙共同下达。你有充分的自由可以拒绝，但对它的服从也无疑是美丽的。

她面对着镜子，双手隔着裙子柔顺的布料，轻柔地触摸自己的胸部。经历过的练习让她十分清楚应该重点触摸的位置以及方式，但她并不急于让自己满足——她明确知道自己总会得到满足，就像明确知道拿在手里的蛋糕总会送到自己嘴里一样。在这种明确知晓的前提下，充分的酝酿变得更加美妙起来。

尽管她承认它们的形状普普通通，但是她仍然迷恋自己的胸部亦迷恋它们被触摸的感觉。这两种迷恋在此刻彼此纠缠、碰撞，热烈地拥抱、接吻，同时将这种爱意昭告天下一般经由神经细胞通知全身。裙子的布料虽然隔绝了一部分接触，却又提供了另一种陌生的、令人惊喜的触感。当爱里还掺杂有惊喜的时候，任何妄图占领大脑的情绪都不能将它打倒。

她并不觉得裙子的布料阻碍了什么，反而很高兴它参与进来。随着她身体的轻微晃动，裙子的一部分下摆不时落入她的腿间，带来一种柔软的摩擦感——没有侵略性，仅仅用相较于皮肤更低的温度宣誓自己的存在。

当那下摆又一次落入她腿间，她放下一只手将它挽留在了那里。她的双手对自己所属的身体无比熟悉，即使隔着一片陌生的布料，它们仍然懂得如何找到打开幸福之门的开关。

她一边轻轻喘着气，一边向那面镜子走近了一些，几乎将身体和它贴在一起。她用泛红的脸颊凑上去，鼻尖顶在冰凉的玻璃镜面上，对着镜子里的自己——和那双眼睛——缓慢地绽放出笑脸。

那双眼睛喜欢——她能够感觉到——它们不仅不曾有一刻将视线从她身上转移，甚至比平时要来得专注许多。但是这种“被看着”的感觉却又不会让她恐惧或反感，反而在某种程度上助长了她的兴致。

许久之后，她掀起裙子，裙摆上依稀的水迹在镜子里清晰可见。她吐了吐舌头，像一个孩子展示自己得意的涂鸦一般提着那裙摆。

随后她脱下那条裙子，将它放进洗衣机里。当她赤裸着身体回到镜子前，那颗早已风平浪静的大脑再次注意到自己身上某些尚未褪去的泛红时，她便羞赧地捂住了脸。

她很清楚，自己在家里，做着法律允许的事。但是这种情感与理智的撕裂仍然会在每次的快乐离去后前来骚扰，逐渐使得一个人的寻欢作乐也带上了某些不计后果的色彩，而这种色彩在快乐没走的时候却又是助燃剂……在她即将被自己大脑制造的漩涡卷进去的时候，她想起了那双眼睛。

至少，那双眼睛始终对她的行为持有一种肯定的态度，甚至远超过肯定。

安娜在镜子前歇斯底里地大哭，哭到喉咙微微沙哑，身体也不住地颤抖。哭够以后，她再次凑到镜子前，用挂着泪珠的嘴唇亲吻在冰凉的玻璃上。

这个亲吻被量子监视器转换成复杂的参数，瞬间传输到了数万光年之外。然后被输出装置重新具现化，落在那名观察员唇上时还带着一丝电子模拟的温度。

这是一个先进程度远高于地球的文明，这些生物都有着蓝色的皮肤和金黄色的眼睛，面部结构介于地球人和猫之间，平均身高接近两米。而他们的星球从外太空看去，是一种类似橘子的橙色。

这名观察员的名字在这个文明的语言里意思是“中子星上的砂砾”，她的朋友都简单地叫她“砂”。

砂负责这块监视器很久了，原先是用来观察那间房子里的物理学家，作为对地球最前沿科学水平的监测。自从物理学家搬走之后，砂就换了一块监视器，但原先那块还没来得及处理掉。

这时，安娜搬进了那间屋子。

砂很快判断出，这是个没有多少观察价值的地球人——她既没有特别聪明的大脑，也没有异于常人的体魄，是亿万普通地球人中的一员。

她仅仅出于好奇，多看了安娜一会儿。

这个地球人，毫无顾忌地向她展示着自己的生活细节，而砂也借此机会了解到了普通地球人是如何生活的。她越看越觉得有趣，甚至开始期待每天安娜会以什么样的姿态起床向她道早安，又会穿什么样的衣服，烘焙什么样的点心。

砂喜欢安娜的几乎每一件衣服，尤其是那条粉色的新裙子。

当安娜穿着那条粉色的裙子，将鼻尖顶在镜面上的时候，砂也弯下腰，几乎凑到了显示器跟前。她伸出一只手，六根淡蓝色的修长的手指在安娜胸部正接触着的镜子另一面轻轻触碰，那只像猫一样的鼻子也试图呼吸安娜呼在镜子上的淡淡水汽。尽管隔着两块冰凉的玻璃，而这两块玻璃之间又是绵延数万光年的宇宙星河，砂仍然依稀感受到了那柔软而温暖的触感，仿佛跨越时空的魔法一般。

“安娜……”她轻轻叫着她的名字，多希望她也能反过来叫她啊。

这种让砂无比喜欢的平静生活，在这天被一声集合的号角所打破——砂警觉地抬起头，意识到他们准备出发前往地球了。

砂的脑海中浮现出一张脸——这张脸的主人是一名经验丰富、以理智和逻辑著称的军官，他会乘坐时空跳跃飞船最先去到地球。他们此行的目的尚未最终确定——有可能是交流，有可能是侵略，也有可能是消灭。这取决于第一个到达地球的橙星人所发生的判断和行为。

他们具有一种集群思维，第一个探索者的判断会分享给整个种族的人，进而决定他们此行的真正目的。

伴随着号角声，砂也匆忙登上飞船，系上安全带。

砂乘坐的飞船较为靠后，作为科研队伍的一员，为先锋部队提供任何可能的支持。

数万艘飞船徐徐起航，向着空间跳跃的入口依次驶去。

砂坐在位子上，感觉到一种不寻常的颠簸，这在之前的探索中从未遇到过。她不由得想到，虽然他们的技术足够让空间跳跃趋于稳定，但是仍然有万分之一的概率会偏离预定的目的地。

这种偏离会何时发生，暂时没有科学家可以用理论的方式预测出来。他们时常半戏谑半自嘲地说：“这种事情只能靠第六感了吧。”

当颠簸逐渐趋于稳定后，砂抬起头注视着正前方，一颗漂亮的蓝色星球在视野正中央一点点变大——那是地球。

这视野有些过于清晰，以至于砂终于发现了问题：“其他的飞船去哪儿了？”

她花了很长时间和母星联络，并试图联系其他的族人，终于弄清了事情的缘由。

他们的舰队遭遇了那万分之一的空间跳跃偏离，此时正在离太阳系几百光年外的另一个星系，准备检修后进行二次跳跃。这万分之一的偏离拦下了几乎所有的飞船，唯有她顺利抵达了目的地。

也许正是因为她有第六感吧——她已经率先发现了被宇宙规律凝视的事实，此时便是她在凝视着宇宙。

飞船徐徐降落在一片空旷的地面上，砂成为了第一个踏上地球的橙星人。在得出大气成分的计算结果后，她摘下头盔，闭上眼睛，深深地呼吸了一口这里的空气。

当她再次睁开眼时，一个熟悉的身影出现在不远处。她原本背对着砂，然而当砂的视线投射到她身上时，她像是被熟悉的朋友叫了一声似的回过头来。

安娜从未见过砂，也没听过砂的声音，但她认出了那被凝视的感觉。

砂扔下头盔，走过去，迫不及待地拥抱了安娜——她几乎是半跪下来将她拥入怀中，仿佛她们原先的几万光年距离都化作了她想念的时间，尽管这只是她第一次真实地触碰到这个温热的身体。

安娜对这个拥抱感到有些惊诧，但并未抗拒。只是当砂稍微松开她的时候，她捧住了那张像猫一样的蓝色面庞，让那双金色的眼睛不再隔着玻璃和遥远的星河，再一次凝视自己。

而砂已经迫不及待地凑过去，真实地亲吻了她的唇瓣。

【完】


End file.
